Musutafu Personal Personnel Files
by frozenshadow56
Summary: Musutafu Police don't get nearly enough of a spotlight. Here's some of their stories. Lots of variety here. Bad at summs Bit of an anthology idea that kept me from sleeping. Part comedy, part horror, part fluff, part angst, part drama, I'm just writing stuff here. If you like it or have ideas for quirks/characters, do leave a review to let me know! T-M, I'll post general warnings.


_For those waiting on a new Pokemon Story chapter … yeah, inspiration isn't hitting me as much for that. Too much mental health / life / wanting to make it perfect in the way._

_For people who play Warframe, there's a story on Cetus coming eventually. Sometime before / after the aforementioned chapter._

_For those who like memes, references to other shows/books, and anthologies, here's one based on BNHA that I got inspired for after binge reading a metric butt-ton of BNHA fanfics and watched the last arc of JJBA p4. _

_I'm not sorry_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Musutafu Precinct 14 Personal Personnel Files

June 25rd

Officer 0404 Okuyasu Nijimura:

I'm not too smart. Sasaki-senpai told me last week that acting like I was grinding a pepper grinder in my mouth would make me taste pepper, then everybody in the mess started laughing and pointing at me. Take-san had to tell me what that meant. I swear, I don't do that to people ever 'cuz I like women, okay! Stop saying thapqwoiek

Sorry, Captain hit my head again. He always says "Show me there's something in there and write your damn entries!" He sounds mean and rough, but he's really nice. He always got my back, like he made Toji-san and Karren-chan stop testing my quirk with their rubber bullets. It hurt my hand, but I want to be their friends. Captain won't let them do practical drills with rubber bullets for another week. I like Captain.

Oh, my quirk Left Swipe erases stuff in a space I swipe with my left hand. Anything. My team tells me it'd be really strong if I was smarter. I can't be a hero if I'm stupid, but I can still use my quirk to help people. So I'm a cop. I'm still allowed to use my quirk though, long as it's only for moving stuff around or breaking things that aren't alive. It's a lot of fun, and helping people feels good.

I think I'm supposed to write about stuff that bothers me? I don't know, not much does. Except for this one case! That one was really weird. We got a call about a lady making a disturbance at Aldera Middle yesterday. Normally we don't get calls from there, and a lot of stuff still happens there and there's nothing we can do. But this time something was happening. A school girl said there was a lady with blue hair threatening to compress the school. I didn't understand when I heard that. Isn't that like a hug? Who doesn't like getting hugs?

Anyway, we drive over, and we see this lady with her hands out, like she really wants a hug. She looked like she was a sun or something, like one of those fish in the deep ocean I saw a picture of. She had these really cool fish ears on her, like that one cool guy from Star Wars who dies really fast after we see him. She had to have been crying, 'cuz she was tremblin' all over, almost like she really had to use the toilet. But people don't stand and wait for the toilet. So I went and gave her a hug.

Instead of hugging me back and thanking me, the lady pushed me! When I saw her face, she really looked like that Star Wars person, Gooey something, she had these blues eyes with stars in them. She looked angry, like she wanted to kick my nuts. Instead she held her arms out and started glowing again. I thought she wanted another hug, so I hugged her again, this time slower, but she punched me in the stomach! That hurt a lot, and I yelled at her to stop and calm down, but then she went on about some kid who hurt some other kid and her brother couldn't go to school anymore and the teachers at the school were trash and a lot of stuff I didn't catch. She used too many big words, something about being really into turnips? Becoming a turnip? Turnips have nothing to do with hugs, so I ignored it and told her to stop and go home. She then glowed really bright and had her arms out again, and the air felt really heavy. I thought Sasaki-senpai was using his quirk again, so I swiped at where his black quirk things usually are with my quirk. I _don't wanna call them big black balls, even though they look like big black balls, I like women!_

Swiping the air really helped, so everytime she did that thing with her invisible big black balls, I swiped them away. Then I remembered I had permission to move people, so I erased the space between us, grabbed her in a hug, told her to calm down and go home. I kept her arms down so she couldn't push me away anymore, and she just kept screaming about becoming a turnip and crushing the school. She didn't look too young, at least a high school girl, but she kept on screaming. High school girls shouldn't be screaming so much. They should be having fun with their friends. I told her that, and she stopped screaming. Then she started _crying_ on me, so I got her to tell me where she lives and dropped her home and had her write my badge number and name if she needed help.

I got back to the precinct and got hit by Captain yesterday. I was supposed to drive Karren-chan with me for the case. Sasaki-senpai kept asking me how many pee-pees I did stuff to, and I had to keep screaming at him that _I LIKE WOMEN_ before he stopped laughing and left.

I got a phone call from Gudao Haruko today. She's the glowing gooey girl, by the way. She wanted me to see a movie. She's actually a college student apparently, and her lil' bro got bullied at that school a lot growing up, and now can't talk to people. She wanted me to watch something with her and her brother.

I gotta go now, I'm gonna see the new Star Wars. I saw there was an elf guy in this one.

-Nijimura


End file.
